


Blanco

by breathxx



Series: Blanco Trilogy [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Illegal Street Races, Blood and Violence, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gangs, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rivalry, Seriously I have no idea what else, Swearing, but yeah, i mean it's a gang fanfiction what do you expect, i'll probably add more tags soon, illegal street races, it's not that bad actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathxx/pseuds/breathxx
Summary: When Sergio came to Madrid, he had actually planned to leave all non-legal activities behind. Especially the illegal street races he had driven in Seville. Until he met Cris who introduced him to Raúl - Raúl Gonzalez Blanco, boss of a huge criminal network, one of the most powerful men in Spain and head of Madrid's illegal streetraces. And then there was Iker ...





	1. Well so much for the subject "no illegal street races again."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is the fic I never planned to write - or at least, to never translate it because I wrote it in German. But the wonderful White Hawk is translating it for me at the moment, we are at chapter 10 and I have no idea how often I'll be able to upload - but I'll try my best x  
> Also I'm sorry if there are some mistakes but well; it's a translation so please be kind, English is not my (our) native language.  
> (I also probably forgot to tag half of the characters but oh well. There are so many and these are the most important ones)  
> The fic is finished in german, uploaded on a german fanfiction website and I'm currently working on Part II.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)

Sergio was really nervous. This was bigger than the things he was used to. He had some experience with illegal street races, but this ...? This was something else. Much bigger than what he was used to from Camas or Seville. But Cris had dragged him here and he had been curious. To see the cars, the streets of Madrid at night and most of all Raúl González Blanco. One of Madrid's best drivers and known all over Spain. No one knew much about him and his _"familia"_ , which made Sergio even more curious. Well so much for the subject "no illegal street races again." 

"Wow, relax buddy, it's not like someone will kill you or something." Cristiano winked at him, before pulling him through a few hidden alleys. "Here we are." Sergio gaped at the scene taking place in front of him and without realizing the well known tingling sensation was back. Pleasant anticipation. Before him hundreds of people, barely dressed women, music, partying people. An insane amount of alcohol, cars. Incredibly many cars, for sure none of them cheap. Completely stunned, Sergio followed Cris further into the area, the Portuguese only smirked. 

"Have I promised too much?" He grinned and Sergio responded. "Never. Do you drive?" He nodded towards the starting line where already a Ferrari and a Lamborghini stood. Cris, who had grinned at a blond guy at the bar, darted a glance at Sergio and nodded. "Sure. I'm one of Raúls best drivers. Oh and that was Fábio, my best friend." He winked, before pulling him towards the bar, the Andalusian realizing again how little he actually knew about Cristiano. 

"And you drink before?!" Sergio stared horrified at the Portuguese, who only laughed, before pushing a glass of water into Sergios hand. "Am I crazy?" He ordered a coke, before leaning back and making a gesture to the whole area. "This is my world." Sergio let his gaze wander over the many people and cars and couldn't suppress a smile. He had to admit, he liked Cristianos world. Because it was also his own. Somehow. 

"Newbie, Cristiano?" A voice pulled Sergio from his thoughts and he looked up. Next to Cristiano a blonde Spaniard had settled down, the blue eyes examined Sergio intensively and a grin played on his lips. "Guti." Cristiano nodded to him and grinned before pointing at Sergio. "Guti - Sergio. Sergio - " 

"Guti. Or José if you like but only Raúl calls me that." The blonde winked at Sergio before leaning back. "You have driven today already?" Sergio studied the blonde curiously, while Cristiano talked to Guti. The Spaniard fascinated him, why he couldn't really say. "Mmh. Against Torres. El niño is really out of shape, since being back from England." Guti laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Cris seemed impressed. "So you won?" " _Pequeño_ I never loose. I thought you've been with us long enough to know that." Guti winked at him before looking at Sergio briefly. "Can you drive?" 

"I …" Sergio hesitated, looking to Cris for help. The Portuguese remained calm. "We'll see. You have a car for him?" "Sure. He can drive against Koke, that dude is getting on our nerves the whole evening already." Guti grinned, before becoming serious. "Just a hint though: Raúl doesn't like losing. Don't fuck it up _pequeño_." With these words he got up, nodding at both of them briefly. "I need to see Iker, he looks so morose again. Even though he won his race... If you'll need me later I'll be with Raúl. Good luck pequeño." He disappeared into the crowd and Sergio stared after him briefly, before turning to Cristiano. "Okay, who is that guy?"

"Guti. José María Gutiérrez. Raúl’s husband, right hand man and one of the best drivers you'll ever meet", Cris explained, Sergio didn't miss the admiring undercurrent. "Besides he made it his life's work to distract Iker from Beckham .. he is almost like a big brother for him." Cristiano stared into the crowd absentmindedly and Sergio followed his gaze. The crowd had thinned a bit and he had a clear view on the Blonde who was standing beside a slightly irritated looking Spaniard with brown hair. 

Sergio had only just noticed the muscular built of Gutis companion when Iker turned his head. His dark brown eyes seemed to bore into Sergios and the Andalusian couldn't avert his gaze. He didn't want to. It seemed like the whole world had stopped, he could hear Cris talking beside him, but it sounded muffled, like filtered through cotton, he barely noticed him. All he could see were those brown eyes, which fascinated him more than they should. 

"Sergio? Hello?" A nudge of Cristiano, which nearly pushed him from the bar stool, he was sitting on, startled Sergio from his thoughts and he threw an apologizing glance at Cris. "Sorry, you were saying?" Cris smiled,he obviously hadn't missed his Iker-staring. Great. "I just wanted to know, if you really wanted to drive or not." "Erm, sure. If I‘m allowed to?" Sergio hesitated and Cris grinned. "Don't worry, you are. As Guti already mentioned, Koke has been an asshole the whole evening. Come on, let's get you a car." He pulled him up and Sergio followed the Portuguese through the crowd, not without darting a last look at Iker. The brunette still stared at him and Sergio blushed slightly, before averting his gaze. 

"Xabi, this is Sergio. Drives the first time for Raúl today. Against Koke. You have a car for him?" They had reached a more remote, slightly calmer place of the area and Sergio suddenly felt underdressed. The man in front of him – Xabi – wore a white shirt, dark Jeans, a light brown leather jacket, had brown hair, a red beard and now took off his sunglasses (100 % for effect, that Sergio was sure of). He looked devilishly good and looked Sergio over before turning to Cris. "Does Raúl know?" "No, but Guti does." This seemed to be enough for Xabi, for he only threw one more quick scrutinizing glance of his brown eyes at Sergio, before he turned wordlessly, motioning them to follow him. 

"You're free already?" Cris now started a conversation with him. Xabi nodded. "Have already driven a while ago. I was first and Raùl then said I should take care of the younger ones." Again he threw a quick glance at Sergio, before fishing a silver key from his pockets and opening a door. "Here are our, well let's say used cars," he explained to Sergio, as they entered a vast hall. While the Andalusian gaped at the scene in front of him Xabi turned to Cris. “You'll drive against Godín today. Karim has checked your car earlier, so everything should be fine. But you should take a look for yourself too." "Great, really. How where things for you and Karim?" "Victory, both, though it was very, very, VERY tight for Karim." Xabi grinned for the first time now and walked further into the hall. 

"No, no, no …", he murmured again and again while passing car after car, Sergio and Cristiano followed him. "Well, yes, this is perfect." Xabi stopped and threw a quick glance at Sergio. "You dare to drive this?" He nodded at the Audi R8 beside him and Sergio followed his gaze. It was used, not a super sports car, already a few years old. Driving it? Sure, but ..." "How good is this Koke?" "Quite good." Xabi grinned and Sergio swallowed. "And he drives ...?" "Lamborghini Countach Quattrovalvole". Okay, impossible. "Forget it!". 

"Only the best drive for Raùl, _pequeño_. You really think, you'll start with a Ferrari?" Why was everyone calling him _"pequeño"_ actually? Xabi smirked and Sergio hesitated. He still could say No, turn around and leave. And lose the chance to do what he loved. This was his only chance to drive street races again and maybe … "Okay, I'll do it." Cris grinned, Xabi nodded, before pushing the keys in his hands. "Very good. Before you …" He pulled an iPhone from his pockets and threw a quick glance on it, "Fábio and Jesé will drive. Since Jesé doesn't really have a chance today and Raúl definitely will be pissed after, you better shouldn't fuck this up. Good luck, _pequeño._ " Xabi patted him on the shoulder briefly before turning around and leaving. Sergio stared after him, slightly bewildered. "What …" 

"You see, absolutely no pressure." Cris laughed before nodding to the car. "Come on, I'll explain everything else later." Sergio hesitated again briefly, before climbing into the Audi, Cris getting in beside him. It was a beautiful car, no doubt, and 50 times better than what they used to have in Sevilla, but … against a Lamborghini?! "Come on." Cris nodded to the steering wheel and Sergio started the engine. He drove to a big gate and Cris dictated him the code, so they could leave. The Audi felt good, very quiet, gearshift steering, everything worked faultlessly but still … the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach remained. He caressed the steering wheel once, then followed Cris instructions, they were back on the area. No one took much notice of them, everyone was busy with themselves and the black Audi didn't really attract much attention. 

"Okay, looks like Fábio won … very good", Cris suddenly murmured beside him, his gaze never leaving his iPhone and Sergios stomach clenched. He hadn't driven for months, at least not since moving to Madrid. "Listen the course actually is quite easy, really. We've marked it, it passes the Bernabeu, around the city centre - anything but through it, we don't drive through the city centre - to the Calderon and back on the other side of the city. With your speed it will take maybe 20 minutes", Cris suddeny started again, meanwhile they 'd got out and leant against the Audi. 

"I …" Sergio hesitated, not really knowing what to say next. "Where is he?" he finally asked. Cristiano knew whom he meant anyway. The Portuguese nodded behind him, to the left and Sergio turned around. Koke was tall, dark brown hair and beard, together with a few pals and barely dressed women he leant against his Lamborghini and was obviously spokesman of the small group. "He is a braggy asshole, but then, what can you expect from a Rojiblanco?" Cris snorted before looking Sergio firmly into the eyes. 

"Listen, you really don’t need to worry. Maybe he drives a Lamborghini, but it's an old model, your Audi can keep pace easily, trust me. Besides … he may have a fast car, but he doesn't know how to handle it." Cris winked at him, before patting him on the shoulder. "You'll manage." "Cris!" A rather young looking guy came running toward the Portuguese, when reaching them, he was slightly out of breath and he gave Sergio a passing smile before turning to Cristiano. "Raúl says the new one should get ready. Jesé and Gabi have just finished." "How did it go?" Cris asked frowning, the expression of the boy darkened. "Jesé lost. He really had bad luck with the draw today." "Fuck ... okay, thanks James. Besides the new one here is Sergio. Sergio this is James", he now introduced the two of them, James beamed at the Andalusian. "Hey!" Though his nervousness was increasing slowly, Sergio had to grin back. "Hey." 

"I must go. I've to tell Koke …". James looked hesitatingly at the group around Koke, he wasn't happy about it, that much was certain. "Don't worry, I'll do it." Cris put a reassuring hand on James shoulder and smiled. Then he yelled "KOKE!" Sergio flinched. "What Ronaldo?!" Koke sounded slightly annoyed and Sergio didn't miss the disdaining look. "Get your ass in your car, it's your turn", Cris grumbled before whispering "Good luck!" to Sergio, then he disappeared into the crowd with James. 

Sergio swallowed, then he got back into the Audi and took a deep breath. Okay, he could do it. This was known territory. He had done it often, he knew how it worked. Even though there had never been such a rivalry between him and his opponents in Seville. This really was a completely different league. Cautiously he drove beside Koke to the starting line, the … how had Cris called him? Rojiblanco? darted a pejorative glance at him. 

“So Raúl wastes all the wannabe drivers again? Nice, and don't tell me you think you have the slightest chance." he scoffed, before concentrating on the woman to the right of the starting line. Sergio clenched his teeth, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He knew only too well, an answer would not really help now. Beside him Koke played with the clutch and let the engine roar. Sergio wanted to roll his eyes. Cris had been right: he really was a show-off. Sergio sighed, then he concentrated on the black-haired woman beside the starting line as well. She had a flag in her hand and Sergio noticed, that she winked at him briefly. 

Then she waved the flag and Koke beside him stepped on the gas, he too. All the people around them were gone within seconds and they were alone. It was dark and Sergio noticed almost immediately that Cris had been right: Koke might be driving a Lamborghini but he had absolutely no idea how to use it. Sure he was slightly in front of him and he was quick no doubt about that. Against an inexperienced driver he'd have won by a mile. But Sergio wasn't inexperienced. And Cris had been right a second time: his Audi could keep pace. 

Sergio stepped on the gas, he didn't fear speed. This felt familiar and he was from Seville – everyone there drove like this. Quick, reckless. Koke tried to pull left a bit to push him aside and Sergio cursed softly. Damn asshole. He accelerated even more, now they were on par and reached the first curve. Koke beside him was forced to decelerate slightly and Sergio hesitated for a split second before he accelerated still more. It was risky, he knew, especially because he didn't know the car at all, didn't know how it reacted, but if he wanted to win he simply had to take the risk. He was lucky – he managed the curve by a whisker and now he was in front of Koke. 

During these 20 minutes Sergio didn't really think much – he only wanted to be quicker than Koke. Much quicker. At this moment he gave no damn that he was driving nearly suicidal. He couldn't and wouldn't loose against this braggy asshole. A quick glance in the rear-view mirror proved that Koke really couldn't control his car. They had passed the Calderon already some time ago and had reached the last part of the course and Sergio was slightly in front of Koke. It might be that most drivers had so much respect for the Lamborghini that they already gave up mentally during the race. Would explain why he had been so sure of himself. Meanwhile he could already see the finish line and he stepped on the gas even more. He wouldn't lose. And he didn't. Not two seconds later he crossed the line and he grinned. 

Koke arrived shortly after him and Sergio slowed down again before pulling to the left, away from the course and stopped. All the people standing at the finish line (which also was the starting line as he noticed) cheered and Sergios smile grew even bigger. He got out of the car and was greeted by the black-haired woman from the start. "Congrats Sergio." She winked at him and placed a peck on both his cheeks. Noticing his puzzled look she added "Cris has told me your name", before laughing. "I'm Irina. Come." 

She guided him past all the people, quite a few patting him excitedly on the shoulder, and suddenly he found himself in a tight hug. "I told you, I told you, I told you!" he heard Cris enthusiastic voice at his right ear, then he was released and Cristiano beamed at him. "Congrats mate, I knew you'd beat this asshole. How did it go, was the car alright? And wow I saw you coming, you have been really fast! Mate that was really amazing, really! And did he -"

"God Cris, just let him catch his breath, yeah?", an amused voice interrupted the Portuguese and Sergio only now noticed all the other people around them. Guti smiled before patting him on the shoulder while passing him on his way to the bar. "Well done, _pequeño_." He took the whiskey-glass the barkeeper handed him wordlessly and took a sip. Then he looked at one of the few persons who hadn't said anything yet and Sergio followed his gaze. 

Raúl González Blanco - it had to be him, Sergio was absolutely sure - leant against a pillar, his dark eyes watching him silently. Sergio swallowed, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable beneath that gaze. This man radiated natural authority, something about his demeanour was … yes nearly intimidating. Released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "You must learn to control your temper", Raúl suddenly said, before turning to Xabi, who was standing at his right side, and started a conversation with him. Sergio stared at Raúl, but was pulled almost immediately to the bar by Cris. "What does he mean? Is he pissed?" Sergio looked at Cris confused, who only laughed. 

"Bullshit. He has accepted you. Would have been worse if you'd lost. He probably wants you to … errm ...drive a bit cleverer, tactically in future." Cris grinned before pushing a beer bottle into Sergios hand. "But don't worry, you've won against Koke, man. That was really necessary, the last few times we were really unlucky with James, Nacho and Lucas. The little ones are much too much impressed by his car. But now tell, how's the Audi?"

And before Sergio realized Cris had engaged him into a conversation about cars, different types of engines and past races. The Andalusian didn't notice, that they were watched by Raúl the whole time.


	2. "You aren't in Seville anymore, Sergio – this here is on a completely different level than Camas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your positive feedback! It really means a lot x Again, I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me if you find any mistakes here x

One week had passed since his race against Koke and Sergio hadn't really heard from Cris. He was back in his old life and the evening – or rather the night – at the illegal race course seemed blurred and very distant – though to be honest the amount of alcohol might rather be the reason for the "blurred". For the first time in months he had been happy; to do what he loved in a good car.

And yet it wasn't the car he couldn't get out of his head. Or Cristiano, Irina, Xabi, Raúl. It was this Iker whom both Guti and Cris had mentioned briefly and whom he – also only briefly – had seen. He couldn't forget his face, that man certainly had something. Though what ... he couldn't say. He hadn't been there when he had been with Guti, Raúl and the others after his race and he hadn't seen him anywhere else either. Strange really.

In this moment his phone rang and he grinned when he recognized Cris number on the display. "Hey Cris", he answered, the grin remained. "Sergio! Everything okay with you? Wanted to know if you'd like to come with me again this evening?" Sergio heard Cris voice and grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. Will you pick me up?" "Sure. I'll be at yours at seven - and brace yourself that you'll have to drive again today." Sergio could nearly see Cristianos grin and he laughed. "Don't worry. I thought as much." "Good - 'cause I've heard that Raúl would love to see you drive again. See you, Sese." Cris ended the call and Sergio stared at his iPhone slightly stunned. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly there was slightly more pressure for his race this evening than he'd expected. 

 

Cris was on time – but Sergio hadn't expected anything else from the Portuguese. He swallowed when he saw Cris' white Ferrari and flopped down cautiously on the passenger seat beside him. He hadn't seen Cris' car the week before; when it was the Portuguese' turn he'd talked to someone named Isco and so he'd only noticed that Cris had won. "Impressed?" Cris grinned, Sergio nodded overwhelmed. "Now I know why you win your races all the time", he countered amused, Cris‘ grin only broadened. "Oh Sese, since at least last week you should know that it doesn't depend only on the car." 

Sergio rolled his eyes before he watched Cris. He had to admit that the Portuguese had a point: Cris definitely knew how to handle the car and he threw an interested glance at his mate. "Was this yours from the beginning or how did you get it?" he asked, Cris laughed. "God no, newbies don't get anything like that in the beginning. You have to earn your car – for example by winning races for Raúl and becoming a member of his family." He winked at Sergio before accelerating and going on. "He has some independent drivers driving for him too, but everyone belonging to the Blancos has his own sooner or later. You only have to prove to Raúl that you are worth it, that he trusts you with one of his expensive cars." 

Sergio nodded and thought about his Audi of the week before. "So you start with the older cars and then …" "You get the really good ones." Cris smiled and caressed the steering wheel lovingly. "Then we can do with them whatever we like: tune, repaint, tinker with them, whatever. There are no rules. Each of our cars is different.” They were silent for some time, while Sergio tried to process all these information. 

Then he asked: "Will Koke be there again today?" and Cris nodded almost immediately. "Sure almost all of the Rojiblancos. But I don't think you'll drive against him again. We're quite early, so we can put you on the list and then we'll draw lots anyway." Sergio swallowed hard before nodding slowly. On the one hand he was thrilled; since Cris call this afternoon the tingling in his stomach was back. On the other hand there was this never yet known fear, the fear to fail – and to squander all his future chances.

"Hey, you really don’t need to worry, Sergio." The amused voice of Cris pulled him from his self-doubts and Sergio glanced at him briefly. The Portuguese only smiled at him reassuringly before going on. "I've seen you driving last week – and God you were really good. Better than I'd expected and definitely better than all the pequeños. Whomever you'll get this evening, you'll manage." He briefly patted him on the shoulder encouragingly, meanwhile they had arrived and Cris pulled off his car-keys. Sergio followed Cris and the moment they entered the big area he became calmer. 

He turned to Cris: "Will I drive the Audi of last week again?" Cris shrugged. "I think so, but we'll have to meet Xabi anyway. Come." He followed the Portuguese through the hordes of people who were already present, the area was really unbelievably huge. Finally they ended at the bar again – or one of many? - where they met Guti. "Cris, finally, and you've brought Sergio again." The blonde Spaniard winked at Sergio briefly, who grinned. "Come on, let's go to Xabi. You will drive, right?" Sergio nodded and a grin appeared on Gutis face. "Very good, at least something good today." 

Before one of them could answer, the Spaniard already began to move. The two followed José a couple of meters to Xabi, with him were Raúl and another man, Sergio didn't recognize – looked as if they were arguing about something. "Gabi I told you. Oblak won't drive today." Xabi looked really pissed and the other man, Gabi, snorted depreciatively. "Only because he cut a corner? You can't prove that." "All our cars are equipped with GPS and a cam, so is yours. We saw that he deviated from the route against Isco last week." Xabi looked at Gabi stunned, Raúl leaned silently against a column and watched them calmly. 

"Who is to say you haven't manipulated his GPS and diverted him like that?" Gabi now countered, Xabi looked like he wanted to grip him by the throat any moment. "Because I personally checked all cars before, together with Karim", Guti now interrupted, both turned and Raúl raised his head. Sergio thought to see something like a grin when he noticed him, but almost immediately he became serious again. "Oblak has cheated, so he won't drive this week. End of discussion”, he said calmly, but Sergio noticed the hidden warning in his voice. Gabi only snorted depreciatively again, before throwing a brief glance at Xabi. "You know who my drivers are." 

With that he turned and was gone, Guti rolled his eyes. " _Madre mia_ , they are so exhausting", he growled, then he walked to Raúl and put an arm around his waist who only nodded approvingly. "You both drive today?" he then turned to Cristiano and Sergio, both nodded. "Good. Xabi, put them on the list, then we'll draw lots. The others have already signed in.” With that he turned and was gone, Guti grinned briefly at them both. "Good luck." Then he was gone too and Sergio stared after him surprised. 

"Okay, what was this now?" he turned to Xabi and Cris, who exchanged a brief glance. "That was Gabi, Boss of the Rojiblancos. Extremely annoying guy, but you've probably noticed that already", Xabi deadpanned, Cris nodded affirmatively. "Last week Oblak used a short-cut against Isco – absolutely forbidden, but Gabi seriously tried to justify it." "And blame us", Xabi grumbled before typing on his iPad. "Okay, I've added you two. Sergio you can have the Audi from last week, you know where to find it." He threw him the keys, the Andalusian catching them skilfully. "I'll send you the draw in a few minutes – but I need a drink first." 

With that he disappeared to the bar, Sergio grinned slightly. "Why do I have more and more the feeling you and the Rojiblancos dislike each other?" Cris returned his grin, while they went toward the big hall. "City rivalry. Has been like this for ages. If you really want to drive for Raúl more often and become a member of his familia you should maybe begin to memorize which district belongs to whom." He unlocked the door of the hall, Sergio stared at him stunned.

"You are joking, right?" he finally asked, Cris laughed humourlessly. "I wish I could say I was. You are not in Seville anymore, Sergio – this here is on a completely different level than Camas." Sergio remained silent, he had to process the information first. Maybe the rivalry between the two gangs – or families, whatever – should have scared him off. But honestly it made him even more curious and he grinned again. "So maybe you should get me a map of the city while I'm driving", he answered, Cris threw him a surprised look. Then he grinned too. "I knew you’d fit in here." 

They got in the black Audi and Sergio smiled unconsciously while running his hand over the steering wheel. Maybe he didn't have such a good car as some others here, but he liked it. Above all he knew what it could do. What he could do with it. That definitely was an advantage compared to last week and he silently thanked Xabi that he hadn't given him a different car. "Okay, Xabi just texted me", Cris announced while Sergio slowly drove the Audi to the race course, the Portuguese frowned while looking on his iPhone.

"Isco against Juanfran, later Mesut against Torres … ah here: you'll drive against Saúĺ right now and I – oh fantastic." Cris looked like he had bitten into a lemon and sighed. "Gabi. Wonderful." Sergio grinned and parked, then he turned to Cris. "Okay, what about this Saúl? Is he good?" "Well he drove for Raúl a short while once, before changing his mind and going to the Rojiblancos. He’s still quite young, drives a Porsche 911. But you should manage, he is by far less experienced than Koke and your cars are nearly the same." 

Sergio nodded slowly, then he leaned against his Audi and took a moment to absorb the whole scenery in front of him. Meanwhile there were as many people as last time, many, very expensive cars and he couldn't stifle a grin. He was really happy that Cris had called him again. "Why Gabi, today of all days? Wonderful, really." The Portuguese still grumbled softly and Sergio grinned. "You'll manage." "Nah, I don't know." Cris stared into the crowd thoughtfully and ran a hand through his hair. "Gabi is one of the few really good ones at the Rojiblancos. - might well be I'll lose today." He sighed, before pulling a tablet from his pocket which looked a lot like that Xabi had used earlier and typed on it briefly. 

"Now, Isco starts and it's your turn right after, but here we can at least watch the start", he explained satisfied, Sergio stared on the display fascinated. "So this is how you've noticed how I drove last week?" "Yup, each of our cars – and also those of the others – are, as Xabi has already mentioned, equipped with a GPS and a cam, so we know when someone is cheating. Also like this it is easier to follow the race." He winked at Sergio briefly before concentrating on his iPad. 

"Okay, the course is a bit different compared to last week but that doesn't matter, you've Satnav in the car – no greater changes." Sergio only nodded and watched mesmerized how Isco drove to the starting line. Then Irina waved the flag and it was like last week; almost immediately Isco was away from all the lights and the noise, his adversary beside him. He watched fascinated how Isco did and he noticed that he was good. Really good. Within 10 minutes he had a remarkable lead and Cris nodded to the Audi." "Come on, get ready." Sergio only nodded, Cris patted him on the shoulder again and he drove to the starting line. 

_"You must learn to control your temper."_ Suddenly Raúls advice of last week echoed in his head and Sergio frowned. He had absolutely no idea how to do that – really not. Saúl was already at the starting line, they exchanged only a brief glance. Contrary to Koke last week the younger Rojiblanco didn't seem to have a stupid joke ready. Sergio concentrated on his car again, out of the corner of his eyes he watched Irina. He noticed that the finish line had been moved a bit – it was now to their right and not 10 seconds later Isco and Juanfran drove over the line, Isco had won. The crowd around him cheered and he noticed the Rojiblanco beside him rolling his eyes briefly. Juanfran hammered on his steering wheel frustrated while Isco already was hugged by another guy. 

In this moment Irina waved the flag and Sergio accelerated, all his concentration on the street and his car again. He put up a good fight, really, but the course bothered him a bit. Saúl was good and Sergio cursed himself inwardly to drive street races in an unfamiliar city. Last week hadn't been a problem, he knew the course from his way to work, besides it had been relatively straight. This was quite a bit more complicated, especially for someone like him who didn't know his way around. 

They reached a junction, Sergio was slightly in front of Saúl and he hesitated a split second not knowing how fast he could take the curve. His hesitation cost him his lead, the Rojiblanco passed him and Sergio swore even more, before accelerating and turning left too. He really needed to deal with this town. Finally he managed to get in front of Saúl again; but only because he cast all his good intentions to the wind and drove as reckless and risky as the week before. 

Sergio released a breath when he recognized the finish line in the distance, his grip on the steering wheel became harder and he got everything out of his car. It had been tight - fucking tight - but he had won. Sergio breathed a sigh of relieve and drove a bit to the side, Cris was already waiting. 

"Congrats." The Portuguese grinned before pulling him into a brief embrace. "Looks like we'll see each other here more often I guess. " He winked at him and Sergio returned his grin, but a great load was taken off his mind "Got to get ready, it's my turn soon, but you should pass by Raúl." He nodded to the bar, Sergio only nodded. "Good luck Cris, see you later." The Portuguese patted him on the shoulder again, before leaving in direction of his white Ferrari, Sergio went in the direction Cris had indicated. He was welcomed by a broadly grinning Guti, with him were Xabi and Raúl. Each of the three had a glass with – Sergio strongly suspected it to be alcohol – in their hand and Xabi smiled.

"Well done, Sergio", he said and Sergio grinned. "Thanks." "But why did you hesitate at the junction" Guti asked, still grinning slightly and Sergio sighed before running his hand through his hair. "I've been in Madrid since barely six months - I don't really know the ropes yet and I had no idea how fast I could take that curve", he admitted finally, Raúl smiled. 

"I think, this won't be a problem much longer", he said smilingly and Sergio returned the smile cautiously. He noticed only now it was the first time he saw Raúl smiling – and suddenly he didn't have such a threatening aura. Sergio relaxed slightly and accepted thankfully the glass of water Xabi handed him. "Well Sergio tell me something about you – if you really want to drive for me more often I want to know with whom I'll deal." Raúls dark eyes watched him closely and Sergio shrugged. 

"There isn't much to tell; my name's Sergio Ramos Garcia, I'm from Camas, Seville and I've been into cars and illegal street races since I was 16." He grinned briefly at the memory. "As soon as I turned 18 I drove myself, that was 10 years ago and now I've been in Madrid for about six months, work in a restaurant as waiter and Cris and I've known each other for about five weeks." "If you want to know my opinion Raúl … take him as your driver. You've seen his abilities and we can use someone like him", Guti interrupted, Raúl threw his boyfriend a brief glance before he nodded slowly. 

"José is right. I really need someone like you, Sergio." He smiled at Sergio again, who returned it. "Thank you Raúl", he said sincerely, the older only nodded. "We'll make it official some other time, not this evening, you should celebrate your victory after all."He threw a brief glance at the tablet beside him and frowned. "Cris is losing, but that's what I expected." He sighed before taking a sip from his glass. "Wonderful, means he'll be in a bad mood all week. Xabi can you talk to Fábio, that he should wait for Cris at the finish. Mesut has to drive later …" The Basque nodded and was gone, Guti had left for the bar. 

"And … what about you?" Sergio asked cautiously. Raúl looked at him questioningly but let him continue. "About you, Guti, Iker … what's to know about you?" He felt silly to ask these things directly, but he really was unbelievably curious. Besides he hadn't seen Iker anywhere today and he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Raúl laughed softly before looking at his glass thoughtfully. "What did you hear about me?" he asked in return and Sergio hesitated. 

"That no one actually knows much about you, you're one of the most powerful men of Madrid, have the best drivers, are an incredibly good driver yourself, and one should take care to be on good terms with you …?" It sounded more like a question and a grin crept on Raúls face. 

"Almost everything is true. I've been with the Blancos since ages, nearly as long as José. Who has been by my side too for as long as I can remember." His eyes became soft when he mentioned Guti and he run his hand through his hair. "Iker mostly takes care of the paperwork, but he drives too – he is one of my best drivers." "Is he here today as well?" Sergio had asked before he could think about it and Raúl frowned. "No, David is in town." Sergio hadn't missed the irritated undertone, but he had a hunch that Raúl rather meant Iker than him. "Who is David?" He was much too nosey really. 

"His Ex", Raúl answered off-hand and Sergio choked on his water. "What?" he asked not very intelligent and Raúl had to suppress a smile. But before he could answer Guti interrupted. "Broke off with him ages ago, but each time David is in Madrid, Iker still sees him. It's like this each and any time and then he leaves Iker again – I've done everything to get rid of him, but Iker still runs to him every time he is here. Allegedly he has arrived today and will probably stay three days before he leaves Iker again and doesn't give a shit about him the next six months." 

The disdain in Gutis voice couldn't be missed and Sergio stared at the blonde Spaniard confused. Okay that was unexpected. And oddly enough he couldn't prevent feeling slightly disappointed. "I don't say this very often, but José is right", Raúl said and ran his hand tiredly through his hair, but Sergio barely listened. His thoughts still revolved round the information about Iker he just had received and the disappointment that he felt. Iker had an Ex – that in itself wasn't really bad, Sergio had some himself, but … it was the other information Guti had given him, which made him thoughtful. 

That Iker obviously still had deep feelings for David and used every opportunity to spend time with him. Actually it was ridiculous that he thought so much about a guy he hadn't exchanged a single word with yet. Still his thoughts returned to him constantly and Sergio played thoughtfully with his half-empty glass. He barely noticed that Raúl and Guti talked beside him, he was disappointed because of reasons he still didn't fully understand. He couldn't forget Ikers brown eyes, it drove him nuts and he got up. 

"I've to go home … need to get up early tomorrow." He grinned, he knew it wasn't a very convincing excuse. Guti raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything Raúl nodded. "Sure, see you next weekend then?" Sergio nodded, raised his hand in greeting again and disappeared in the crowd. When he passed Xabi he handed him his keys and informed Cris that he went home already. Maybe his head would be clearer again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated as always x


	3. Good intentions are overrated anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support! x

When Sergio woke up the next morning and glanced at his phone, he sighed annoyed. It was only nine and he already had three missed calls from his boss. Wonderful. His shift only started at 12, what on earth could he want at this hour? Sergio sat up and ran his hand through his hair sleepily, then he called back. 

"Sergio?" "Yes?" He still sounded so unbelievably tired and he could hear his boss sigh at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I had to wake you up at this time, but there's a problem." "And that would be?" "I've to fire you." Sergio froze, suddenly he was wide awake. "WHAT? Why?? Jorge you can't do that!" He must have sounded completely desperate, but to be fair, that's how he felt. He needed the money, without his job he wasn't able to pay his rent and considering the bad economic situation of Spain, he had been lucky to even find a job. 

"I'm really sorry Sergio, but it's an order from management. We're living beyond our means so to speak, employing more people than we can afford. And since you came to us last, unfortunately it's you." Jorge really sounded like he was sorry and Sergio swallowed. "I … and what -?" "You'll get an compensation, but that's it. I'm really sorry Sergio." And with that Jorge finished the call. Sergio stared at his phone and ran his hand through his hair. 

_¡Puta madre!_ The compensation would last a month. Maybe. If he was lucky. Certainly not longer. If he couldn't find a new job soon he'd live on the streets. _" … you're one of the most powerful men of Madrid..."._ Sergio stopped. Suddenly what he'd said to Raúl the evening before was echoing in his brain and he looked at his phone thoughtfully. Raúl had confirmed it – he was powerful and obviously knew what he did, despite the crappy state of economy. Before he could think about it any longer he'd dialled Cris number and waited. God hopefully he didn't wake the Portuguese, he was sure Cris would- 

"Morning Sergio, everything alright?" Thank god, Cris sounded relatively awake and Sergio released a breath. "I … yes, but I hope I didn't wake you?" The Portuguese only laughed loud and Sergio had to grin too. "Don't worry, I've been awake since six - went jogging", he then explained, as if it was the most normal thing to do, Sergio only made a face. Yes he knew the Portuguese was crazy about sports, but to get up at six, only to go running …? On a Saturday? 

"What's up?" Cris voice pulled him from his thoughts and reminded him of his actual problem. Sergio sighed. "My boss has called earlier – they fire me, because they've too much staff", he then explained. " _Mierda_ Sergio, I'm really sorry. Especially after you told me recently how difficult it was to find a job at all in Madrid". Cris answered deploringly, Sergio only sighed again. "I know. Cris I need a job - quick. Do you think Raúl might have something for me?" He bit on his lower lip, Cristiano remained silent. 

"Hmm... I can ask him, then you two can meet. But theoretically he should have something", he answered, it took a load off Sergio's mind. "That would be really nice, Cris." "No problem", Cris said amused. "But I have to go now. Fábio and I want to show Mesut Mesut. I'll call Raúl and ask him to contact you, okay?"

"Okay." Cris hang up and Sergio threw a quick glance at the alarm-clock on his nightstand. Quarter past nine. Still much too early for a Saturday. But then maybe he should start to get dressed, just in case Raúl called. A shower would be a good start.

 

Half an hour later he was ready and he put on a white T-Shirt, before grabbing his iPhone. He raised an eyebrow when he realized he had a new message and opened it.

_Calle de Espoz y Mina, 11 o'clock. Raúl_

Wow, apparently he wasn't a man of many words. Sergio couldn't suppress a grin and went to the kitchen. He still had time enough for a coffee, but then it was about time.

Sergio quickly grabbed his black leather jacket and the sun-glasses, then he let the door to his flat fall in the lock behind him. He had half an hour and luckily it wasn't far to the meeting point Raúl had texted him. Not many people were out and about on a Saturday morning in Madrid, the metro was comparatively empty and he knew the street where Raúl wanted to meet him. 

It was near the Plaza Mayor and the Royal Palace and normally not as crowded with tourists as the rest of the city centre. Just a small side street. Raúl was already waiting for him, he leaned against a wall and noticing Sergio he removed his black sun-glasses. He smiled slightly and Sergio returned it. 

"Morning Sergio", Raúl said calmly and pushed himself off the wall. "Morning, thanks that you could make time for me that quickly." Sergio couldn't prevent to feel slightly nervous – he really needed that job after all. Besides he still found Raúl a bit … intimidating. "You want to drink something?" Raúl nodded to one of the many street cafés, Sergio nodded. "Sure." He followed the older man into a small café, Raúl heading to a slightly secluded corner. 

"So." Sergio sat down opposite of the boss of the Blancos and Raúl looked at him expectantly. "Cris told me you're looking for a job?" Sergio nodded and took a sip of the coffee the waiter had just put in front of him. "I … yes. I was fired", he then explained. Raúl remained silent, only watched him thoughtfully for a while and Sergio started to feel uneasy. "Normally I don't trust people that easily and I definitely don't offer them a job after meeting them twice, but ...I like you Sergio. Theoretically, I do have a job for you", he started slowly and Sergio unconsciously released a breath, "but you should be aware that my business is not always, well … legal." 

Raúl watched him closely and Sergio nodded. "That's no problem for me." To be honest he'd thought as much. "Okay, great. You can work in one of my garages – if that is okay for you." It wasn't really a question, but Sergio nodded nevertheless. "Sure, what exactly do I have to do?" "Well …", Raúl smiled and leaned back relaxed. "I own some garages here in Madrid – among other things. Officially we take care of our customers cars – along the way though we smuggle spare parts and cars, which you can't buy just like that, tune our cars, take care of drug deals and engage in money laundering. I've noticed that you know a thing or two about cars, that's why I think you could be suitable."

When Raúl had finished Sergio remained silent for a while, he had to think about it. To be honest it was no problem for him that Raúl's businesses were illegal – and really it wouldn't be the first time he did something illegal himself. But so much for his good intentions to stay out of problems. But then good intentions were overrated anyway. Besides he loved cars and he knew the ropes. So basically there was nothing to be said against it and the Andalusian nodded. 

"I'd love to work for you Raúl", he then said and his vis-à-vis smiled. "Very good. Monday, 8 o'clock, be on time. I'll send you the address." Raúl stood up, but stopped briefly. "Oh by the way, here." He pulled a key from his trouser pocket, which Sergio recognized as the one of the Audi R8 and passed it at Sergio, who caught it skilfully. "You can keep the Audi for now – think of it as your … starter car. It's parked a couple of streets away." He smiled before turning to leave. "Welcome to the family, Sergio." Then he was gone, leaving a completely stunned Sergio behind. He turned the car keys in his hand and couldn't suppress a grin. Seemed like things turned for the better again. He definitely had to call Cristiano. 

 

Eight was really fucking early, at least in Sergio's world, but somehow he forced himself to get up. He had an inkling that Raúl would not be happy, if he was late on his first day. Groaning Sergio sat up, the sun was just rising and Sergio glanced at his iPhone briefly. Raúl had sent him the address the day before and he had a rough idea which way he had to go and in case of need he could also use the satnav in his R8. 'His'. Sounded still unfamiliar, taking into account that in Seville he mostly had driven "more normal" Audis and BMWs. 

Sergio got up slowly and started to get ready – though when he glanced at his watch again he swore loudly and grabbed his car keys, he had to hurry. He tugged the next best T-shirt over his head, pulled his flat door shut and ran downstairs taking two steps at once. Though it was barely seven thirty it was comparatively warm already and Sergio took a deep breath before getting into his car. 

Driving in Madrid in the morning was … tiring. Rush hour was unbelievably frustrating and more than once Sergio sighed annoyed when he - again - stood at a red light. Finally he arrived on time after all and he breathed relieved when he parked aside a gray Ford. He got off and glanced over the compound. In front of him was a big three storey building, the front side of the ground floor was open to the front and Sergio recognized the workshop. Around him countless cars were parked and he walked slowly to the building, over the entrance a big sign announced "Gonzalez". 

"Sergio?" He turned when he heard a familiar voice and saw Guti approaching him, the blonde Spaniard had just got out of a black Lamborghini and Sergio swallowed hard, when he recognized the model: Aventador Superveloce. Was to be had for not more than 200,000 Euros and fucking rare. 

"Morning Guti", he answered before pulling his eyes away from the car, the Spaniard only laughed before walking to the workshop. "Raúl should be here too soon, he wasn't quite ready", he explained while tossing his car keys carelessly onto a shelf and turning to Sergio. "So you work here with me – when you've questions you can ask me", he said, Sergio nodded. "Okay, and this is-" "Is also the workshop where Raúl and I are most of the time, right", Guti finished his sentence grinning. "He wants to keep an eye on you. We have a flat directly above the garage and you can start with the BMW over there." He nodded behind him and Sergio grinned. "What's the problem?" 

"Obviously something with the engine - have a look at it and tell me what you think." Guti returned his grin before throwing a brief glance on his phone. "Ah, there at the back is a small kitchen and there in the front the office", he added and pointed at two doors further at the rear. Sergio, who was already on his way to the blue BMW, only raised his hand to indicate he understood, then he opened the hood. 

It was a normal car, no sports car or something and he was really relieved. It made things much easier, the engines of sports cars were a lot more delicate and complicated. He had a thorough look at the engine, then he smiled softly. The valves were bent, because of impinging on the pistons – a complex repairing but nothing difficult. Sergio turned, Guti leaned against the wall and watched him grinning. "And?" 

"The valves are bent, probably impinged on the pistons", Sergio explained and ran his hand through his hair. "So dismount the engine, disassemble it, drill out, install new oversized pistons." Guti seemed impressed, because he nodded before grinning at him encouragingly. "Have fun." He grinned again, before pushing himself from the wall. Then he walked to a red McLaren and started tinkering with it. Sergio concentrated on his work again, he knew some simpler things than dismounting a whole engine. Guti had turned on the radio, Spanish music played softly in the background and Sergio realized that he was really comfortable. He did something he was good at, he liked Guti and it was peaceful. 

They worked silently for a while until he heard a car entering the drive and both raised their head. While Guti began to grin at the sight of the black Maserati, Sergio frowned. "What- " 

In this moment Iker got out of the car, took off his black sunglasses and approached the two slowly. Sergio stared at him surprised, he couldn't help noticing how beaten he looked. Iker had dark shadows under his eyes, seemed to be unbelievably tired, but hesitated briefly when he spotted Sergio. Then he nodded to him before walking past the cars in direction of the office. 

"Good morning, Iker!" Iker flinched at the sound of Gutis loud voice and turned slowly. "I don't know how this could be a good morning", he then grumbled while massaging his temples. "Now did you have a good night?" Gutis voice dripped with sarcasm and he completely ignored Iker's comment who only rolled his eyes. "Shut up, José", he mumbled before disappearing in the office, Guti only laughed loud. 

"Is he okay?" Sergio raised an eyebrow, Guti waved it aside. "He is only terrible hangover, like each time David leaves him again and breaks his heart", he answered unaffected before grabbing a wrench lying beside him. "Ignore him and give him two days, then he'll be a bit more … responsive." Guti grinned again, while Sergio laughed. "He works here too?" he then asked, the blonde Spaniard nodded. "But mostly he takes care of the whole paperwork and the not so legal things – especially after weekends like this." He threw Sergio a suggestive glance, who grinned. "I understand." 

They continued with their work, but after less than an hour Raúl entered the workshop. "Hola Sergio", he said smilingly before greeting his boyfriend with a kiss. "Everything okay? Did José behave?" For this comment he received a punch against his arm from Guti, Raúl ignored him. "Yes, everything okay." Sergio returned his grin and Raúl turned to his boyfriend. "Your opinion?" 

"He knows his work and he didn't flinch from a hung over Iker – so best prerequisites." Guti grinned, Raúl frowned, before sighing deeply. "I'll check on him", he murmured before giving Sergio another smile and disappeared. He didn't take long, less than two minutes later he was back again, behind him Iker, who didn't really look much better than before. "Sergio you'll come with me, we'll drive through Madrid, I'll show you the city. Iker will take care of the car and finish it", Raúl explained, Sergio raised an eyebrow surprised. "I-" 

"Just go. I'll take care of it", Iker growled while grabbing a wrench and approaching him. Sergio stared at him briefly, though the older still looked unbelievably tired, he had to admit that Iker was quite good looking. And these fucking brown eyes... Sergio bit his lower lip, then he returned his attention to Raúl, who already leaned against the Audi R8. Sergio fished the key from the pocket of his jeans and approached Raúl.

"You drive", the latter only said, then he got in on the passenger side. Sergio fell down on the driver's seat, started the engine and turned to his new boss. "Okay, where to?" While Raúl guided him through Madrid it had begun to rain slightly and unconsciously Sergio drove a bit slower. He threw Raúl an uncertain glance, but he sat completely relaxed beside him and instructed him calmly when to turn where. "I hope it's okay if I drive a bit more … normal?" Sergio suddenly began, Raúl glanced at him surprised. "Why shouldn't it?"

"Well .." He hesitated not knowing exactly what to answer. Raúl laughed briefly, before throwing him a reassuring glance. "Don't worry. I prefer my drivers to drive decently and responsibly, if they are not on the race course. You are old enough to know that sometimes you have to lie a bit low." He winked at him and Sergio couldn't suppress a slight grin. "That's true." 

"Okay, if you drive for me, there are a few things you need to know." Meanwhile they were underway for half an hour and Raúl looked at him seriously. "We have rules and everybody in my family has to obey them – meaning: you as well. First – and commonplace as it may sound – I want you to always buckle up. I don't care if you think it's not cool, I won't let it happen that one of my drivers is injured severely because of such foolishness. And before you ask: Yes, I've had drivers who thought they didn't need a safety belt." Sergio raised an eyebrow but didn't object and only nodded. "Okay." 

"Next you surely have noticed the rivalry between us and the Rojiblancos. All districts, apart from the city centre which is neutral, are divided; part of them belong to us, the others to the Rojiblancos. If you're out and about in one of their districts, intended or not, they will beat you up. The same applies to them, obviously. I simply want to warn you in advance what you get yourself into." Raúl's voice was still unbelievably calm and Sergio swallowed hard. "Okay", he said again, before turning right on Raúl's instruction.

"Furthermore murder and manslaughter in the gang are forbidden, as are sabotage and manipulation, but I guess that goes without saying, right?" Sergio nodded. "Yes." "Good." Raúl smiled before looking at Sergio seriously. "And finally: never – and I really mean never – lose control over your car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably add, that I have no idea about cars and all my information is from the internet so I'm sorry if this is wrong ahahaha
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments guys, they're very appreciated :)


	4. Note to self: Never mention Mesut in front of Cris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while - but I was sick and yeah, had not really a motivation for doing anything :)

Working for Raúl was definitely different than working for Jorge. Though it was only Sergio's first week he felt comfortable in the workshop. Most days Guti was already there, Iker normally arrived a bit later and his stomach still started tingling when he remembered their first "official" meeting – the moment Iker introduced himself to him. It had been on his second day, because when he and Raúl came back to the workshop on Monday Iker was gone; he'd finished the repair of the BMW and returned it to the customer immediately. Sergio had been impressed, it had been a complex repair after all and Iker had managed it in a few hours. As most of the time he had arrived later than he and Guti and he had approached Sergio directly.

 

_Iker gave him a smile and Sergio swallowed hard. "I guess I had no opportunity yet to really introduce myself. I'm Iker and … I was not really myself yesterday. I'm sorry." Iker threw him an apologizing smile and for some moments Sergio forgot how to breathe. Then he returned his smile broadly. "Sergio, pleased to meet you Iker", he then answered. "Not really yourself? It was one of the most awful hangover I've ever seen", they heard Guti's amused voice behind them and Iker rolled his eyes annoyed, but couldn't prevent to blush slightly. "Shut up, José", he growled and Sergio laughed._

 

The rest of the week he spent working, which mostly meant repairing cars of customers – nothing really dramatic, and if he did have questions Guti was always there to help him. He didn't see much of Iker and Raúl. The first one was mostly in the office and his boss either was away on business appointments or somewhere – Sergio didn't really know what Raúl did, but to be honest, he didn't care.

It was Thursday, Guti had informed him that there would be no races that weekend (apparently they always had one or two weeks break in between to not raise too much attention and to check their cars) and Cris had asked if they wanted to go to a bar that evening. Sergio had agreed, now he sat in a bar in 'La Latina' (one of the districts that belonged to the Blancos – Cris didn't take a risk) and waited for the Portuguese. Cris was a little late and Sergio suppressed a grin while taking a swig of his beer. 

"Let me guess: you didn't find your car keys or you have been jogging", he greeted him amused, when the Portuguese approached him a little out of breath. Cris only rolled his eyes and Sergio grinned. "Actually – okay yes, I've been in the gym and it took a little longer." He grinned too, before ordering a water and leaned back. "Now tell. I've heard from Raúl that it worked out with the job?" His eyes sparkled with excitement and Sergio nodded. "I work in one of his workshops since Monday", he answered, Cris grin became broader. "Nice, mate! Then welcome to the family!" He winked at him and Sergio laughed. 

"Thanks. He let me have the R8", he added, the Portuguese raised an eyebrow impressed. "Respect, that was quick. He really seems to like you, normally it takes a few months until his new drivers get one of his cars. On the other hand I put in a good word for you and Raúl trusts me, therefore: my pleasure." Cris laughed and Sergio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd be totally lost without you, Cristiano", he say dryly. "But what actually is your work for him?" Cris thought about it briefly and took a swig of his water. 

"I've contacts all over Europe, which from time to time happen to be really useful." He grinned, before taking another swig. "And I persuade potential customers to have their cars tuned in one of our places and to handle their slightly more … illegal businesses with Raúl. And I take care of everything related to Bugatti." "How do you mean?" "Well Karim has contacts in France and apart from Raúl and Guti are we two the only ones who own a Bugatti Veyron Vitesse or, in Karims case, a Veyron Pur Sang." Sergio gaped. "You are joking?" "Nope." Cris laughed. "These two have about 1200 hp, are unbelievably rare and you-?" Sergio was still stunned and with a shake of his head he took a swig of his beer. "Well we don't drive them really often. Too conspicuous and wasted hp for daily use."

" _Madre mia_ …" Sergio shook his head again and threw an inquisitive glance at Cris. "You tune too, like do you work in one of the workshops from time to time as well?" he then asked, somehow he couldn't really imagine the Portuguese tinkering with a car. Cris only grinned. "Rarely. I know what my cars can do, I know them inside out and can tinker with them without fucking them up – but I leave the more complicated things to Guti or Iker", he then answered, Sergio nodded slowly. "And otherwise you travel through Europe?" "Yes, I meet important clients, get new spare parts and cars. That's how I met Mesut btw." 

Cris eyes began to sparkle and Sergio frowned. "Mesut?" He'd heard the name several times already, but couldn't really place it. "Özil. From Germany and our most important contact person there. Came to Madrid one year ago, drives for Raúl occasionally and with his help it's easier to get at all those German cars. I've been in Germany with him a few times - God Sergio he is absolutely amazing." Cris eyes had suddenly become wistful and Sergio grinned. "Someone's in love", he then teased and Cris blushed slightly. "Shut up Sergio, it's complicated." Sergio laughed and took a swig of his beer. "Great, we've the whole evening. Tell me." 

"He – I've absolutely no idea if he is interested in me? I mean on the one hand we spend a lot of time together and Fábio says it's intentional, but on the other hand it could only be because of the job?! But then I always notice that he watches me secretly, I mean – how could he not, I'm awesome, but maybe he secretly hates me?? And he is so gorgeous Sergio, you have to meet him sometime you'll love him I'm totally certain and recently he waited for me after my race and his smile is so beautiful?! I don't know -" 

" _Dios_ Cris, you act like a fourteen year old girl", Sergio interrupted his friends' rambling and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure Fábio is right -" "He mostly is." "Shut up, Cris. And Mesut sounds like a nice guy who seems to like you, you absolutely don't have any reason to be uncertain? You're good looking-" "Thanks I know." Cris grinned while Sergio sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes. " _Dios_ ", he murmured. "Why on earth do I confirm you ego?" "Because you love me." Cris grin only became broader, Sergio closed his eyes resigned. Why were he and the Portuguese friends again?

"Wait, did you just say you think Mesut likes me?!" "Wow, you really listened to me for once Cris, I'm impressed." "Jesus Sergio when did you become that sarcastic, you are nearly as bad as Iker already, the two of you really need to get laid." Sergio choked on his beer and coughed, Cris only laughed before patting him on the back. "Anyhow, you really think Mesut LIKES me?!" he then continued ignoring the near-death experience of his friend and Sergio inwardly sighed softly. This would be a long evening.

 

He had been right. Sergio came back home around 1:30 AM, having spend the rest of the evening discussing with Cris what felt like every encounter between him and Mesut – including their complete WhatsApp chat. He felt accordingly knocked out when he got up on Friday morning and got ready for work. Despite being so unbelievably tired he was a bit early, Guti was already there as well though, sitting on one of the stools standing around, he was on his phone and took a sip of his coffee now and then. 

"Morning", he yawned looking up briefly, Sergio had to suppress a yawn too. "Morning." "You may – God." Guti yawned again and Sergio grinned. "Had a long night?" "Yeah." The blonde Spaniard winked at him suggestively before he grinned. "You don't look really awake either." "I am not. I met Cris yesterday; please remind me to never again talk about Mesut when Cris can hear me", Sergio grumbled and yawned again. Guti laughed loudly and took another sip of his black coffee. "God, so he found a new victim. Let me guess, he showed you the last 50 WhatsApp messages asking for your opinion?" 

"Including their last 10 encounters and what I think about a 'Good morning Cris, do we meet at the airport around eight'?" Sergio made a grimace and had to yawn again. God he'd never again start the topic Mesut with Cris again in the evening. Though actually: it was probably never a good idea to start the topic. Guti only laughed louder. "Believe me, it has been like this since he met Mesut for the first time and unfortunately it doesn't get better – or actually it get's rather worse. I need to tell Raúl to send them to Germany together again soon". He grinned and ran his hand through his still slightly damp hair. 

"However, the brakes of the Audi over there are down the drain, see to it, but you can take your time." He nodded to the white car next to the red McLaren, Sergio nodded before starting to work. Guti finished his coffee before continuing his work at the car of the day before. About an hour later Iker arrived, he smiled at them briefly and disappeared in his office. Sergio subconsciously followed him with his gaze and couldn't prevent that a small smile appeared on his face. 

Before he could do anything another car arrived and he recognized Cris' white Ferrari. The Portuguese got out together with another guy, whom Sergio vaguely remembered as Isco, and the two approached them. "Morning." Cris definitely seemed to be more awake than him and the Andalusian grinned. "I'm actually just dropping off Isco, he comes to get his car." Isco nodded confirming before he approached the Andalusian smilingly. Sergio, right?" he asked, Sergio nodded. " _Sí_ " 

"Slept well Sergio?" Cris beamed, Sergio only grumbled something incomprehensible while Guti laughed. "Oh Cris, could be that you and Mesut have to travel to Germany again soon", he said grinning and winking at Sergio briefly, Cris paled immediately. "Oh God." Sergio couldn't hide his grin any longer. "I'm sure he'll be happy", he said, Cris stared at him. "You think?!" He ran his hand helplessly through his hair and Isco, who had watched the scene grinning, nodded. "Definitely." Cris stood like petrified for a moment, then he grinned and climbed back into his Ferrari. "See you!" he called, the he revved the engine, accelerated and drove off the yard. 

"I've checked the McLaren completely over, should run again smoothly. You'll be on the test track with Raúl later anyway, right?" Guti asked, Isco nodded. "Dani will be there too." "Test track?" Sergio looked from Isco to Guti confused, but before any of them could react a warm and still slightly rough voice behind him answered. "We have a huge compound outside of Madrid, north of the city – where we can test all our cars and store those we don't need. There is also a show-jumping course, water installation, stuff like that. Besides there are a lot of straight highways", Iker's voice sounded behind him and Sergio turned. The older had come from his office and leaned against the white Audi. Sergio forced himself to not stare at the other too obviously – Iker was fucking good looking – and nodded slowly. "Sounds pretty cool." 

"It is", Isco answered grinning throwing a scrutinizing glance on the red McLaren. "Thanks Guti", he then said, giving the blonde Spaniard an honest smile, who dismissed it. "Nothing serious, it were only some smaller things, but you really should look better after your car." He grinned, Isco rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. And what is your job then?" A mischievous grin appeared on his face, before he got into his car. "Thank goodness I can drive myself again" he murmured caressing the steering wheel. "Cris is driving like a mad man." Sergio and Iker watched him grinningly, Guti had turned shaking his head.

"He's an almost bigger drama queen than Cris", Sergio then murmured, more to himself, only loud enough for Iker to hear, who laughed softly. "Which means a lot", he answered drily. Sergio's grin became even bigger. In this moment Raúl entered the workshop, his face lit up, when he noticed Isco in his car. "All good again?" he asked, Isco nodded. "I think so, haven't tried yet, but Guti said, it should work again." "It was only some minor issues." Guti grinned at Raúl briefly pushing his hair from his face. "But you'll see it later anyway." 

"Mhm." Raúl stared thoughtfully at Iscos car, then he raised his head, looking at Sergio. "Fancy coming with us, Sergio?" he suddenly asked, Sergio looked at him surprised. "I?" "No actually he is talking to the bucket beside you", Iker answered drily, Sergio bumped his elbow in his ribs. "Shut up Iker", he countered, from the corner of his eyes he saw Guti grinning slightly and he couldn't prevent to blush. Sergio swallowed and threw a worried glance at Iker – after all he didn't really know him and maybe he resented the attack at his ribs a bit. But every talk with Iker seemed so easy. So simple and natural. Much to Sergio's relief Iker only grinned and he nodded quickly. 

"I – well yes I'd love to", he then answered, Raúl nodded satisfied. "Good, Iker, José you'll come along too. Best we'll go at once – take your own cars. Sergio simply follow Iker." Raúl threw Guti a brief smile, before he put on his black sun-glasses, walked to a black Jaguar and climbed in - it was the new F-type and Sergio raised his eyebrows. "Holy shit", he whispered, Iker beside him only grinned. Then he went to his Maserati, Sergio climbed into his Audi. Guti had already left in his Lamborghini and he followed Iker off the yard. 

It didn't take them long to leave Madrid. Raúl, Guti and Isco had a small lead and Sergio simply followed Iker's black Maserati. After about half an hour they had reached the mountains north of the city, the highway, which led through a wood was nearly empty and Sergio turned right after Iker. Suddenly a huge compound spread out before them, including a race course and a big building. Iker stopped in front of a gate, entered a numeric code and drove through after it had opened. Sergio followed, parked beside him at the edge of the race course and got off his car. He looked around impressed, before following Iker, who already was on his way to the building, beside which Raúl, Guti, Isco and another guy were already waiting. 

"Sergio, that's Dani", Isco introduced the other man, Sergio smiled at him and Dani returned the smile. Dani seemed to be younger than him, about as old as Isco and he leaned against a blue BMW M6. Sergio sighed relieved, good to know there were some other people without super sports cars like Lamborghini or Ferrari. "Okay, I want you to drive in pairs, Dani you drive with Isco, Iker with Sergio. José and I'll give you instructions over the radio so you know what to do. Understood?" Raúl looked at them one by one and they nodded. Sergio's heart which had stopped briefly when Raúl said Iker would drive with him, beat a bit faster than normal now and the grip around his car key tightened. 

Iker followed him to his car and Sergio caressed the steering wheel briefly while his passenger buckled up beside him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Iker smiled at him warmly and Sergio inwardly cursed. There was absolutely no reason to be excited – he barely knew Iker and right know he should concentrate on more important things. In spite of everything he couldn't deny that his stomach had started to tingle when Iker had smiled at him and he groaned inwardly. Was that what Cris felt when Mesut smiled at him? Okay, stop, Cris was in love with Mesut. He was not in love with Iker. After all he barely knew that guy. Besides - 

"Right, can you hear me?" Raúl's voice which suddenly came from the radio saved him. " _Sí_." Iker grinned and Sergio started the engine. Instantly he became calm, driving a car had this calming effect on him, for whatever reason. "Okay, for start I want you to do two complete laps – only the normal test track. I wanna make sure everything's okay with Isco's car again. Sergio you begin." Sergio drove to the starting line slowly, in contrast to the races against the Rojiblancos, here they had a traffic light, which at the moment was still red. 

"Did you ever drive an R8 before you came to Madrid?" Iker asked suddenly, Sergio recognized something like worry in his eyes and he grinned. "No", was his only answer, then the traffic light turned green and he accelerated. "So you have no idea how the car will react?!" Iker sounded stunned and Sergio laughed loud before taking the first curve sharply with 120 km/h. "Iker, relax, I know how to drive." "I see", Iker murmured, Sergio had to strain his ears to understand him above the noise of the engine and he only laughed more before accelerating again sharply. The course in itself was not difficult: a few curves, one sharp one, many long, straight stretches and he really had fun.

Little by little Iker seemed to relax as well, especially because they had completed the two laps in under two and a half minutes. They drove a bit to the side so Isco could drive and Sergio leaned back in his seat slightly. " _Dios_ Sergio, that was incredible." Iker stared at him surprised, the Andalusian only grinned. However Iker's praise caused a warm feeling to spread in his stomach and he couldn't prevent to blush slightly. "Thanks."

"No really, I did hear from Raúl and Cris that you are good - and won your two races – but I didn't expect you to be that good." Iker really seemed to have underestimated him and ran a hand through his hair. "Agreed, it was slightly suicidal, but besides that … I understand why Raúl wanted you to drive for him." Now he grinned too and Sergio laughed. "Good to know you didn't believe in me, until five minutes ago", he then answered amused, Iker shrugged. "You have no idea how many want to drive for Raúl. I prefer to make up my own opinion on the race track", he answered calmly. "Most are okay, if we're lucky a few are good. But we haven't had one like you for a long time." 

Sergio blushed even more and for the second time on this day it was Raúl's voice that saved him. "Congrats Sergio, you've been nearly 10 seconds faster than Isco, that's really … wow." Raúl sounded as surprised as Iker and Sergio grinned. "Thanks – but don't tell me you doubted me too", he then answered with a mischievous grin, he could hear Guti laugh. "We'd never, _gitano_ ", he answered amused, Iker grinned as well. "We've already seen you drive after all." "But still you drive so … incalculable and suicidal", he now heard Raúl's voice again and Sergio sighed softly. "But we can talk about that later. Isco your McLaren is okay?" "Yeah, everything's great." 

"Okay, then: skidding plate and water. Could be we're going to have a rainy summer again and I don't want to see a disaster like last year." Sergio raised his eyebrows and threw Iker a questioning glance. "What happened?" Iker sighed. "A lot of us forgot that our cars react differently if it's wet than when it's dry." He gave Sergio a crooked grin, who returned it before driving to the middle of the race course beside Isco. "Okay, as soon as it's green you accelerate, driving full speed through the water and over the skidding plate – then a full breaking immediately and you try to keep your car under control and drive straight ahead", Iker explained quickly. "Isco you go first", he announced briefly over the radio, before leaning back. "Have a look first." 

Sergio observed curiously how Isco accelerated and drove through the water on the skidding plate. Almost instantly his car skidded, the Andalusian braked immediately but skidded from the street into a meadow and Isco stopped slightly offside the road. "Okay, here we go", Iker said calmly and hesitatingly Sergio drove to the starting line. Till now he'd only heard about the skidding plate, but he had no idea, what it aimed to achieve exactly. "Have you ever ..?" Iker didn't need to finish his question, Sergio shook his head almost immediately. 

"Okay, don't worry, it's not as dramatic as it may sound. The plate causes your tail to skid on purpose to simulate a skidding. All you have to do is trying to get the control back. It's not very difficult." Iker smiled and Sergio swallowed hard, then he threw Iker a determined glance. "Okay." The traffic light turned green and Sergio accelerated, in theory he knew how to bring a skidding car under control again, nevertheless he felt some respect for the skidding plate. It activated the moment he drove over it and Sergio's stomach slid down some three storey's. For half a second he was frozen with fear, then his instincts kicked in. He pushed brake and clutch completely, tried with all his strength to keep the steering wheel straight and not to panic. 

If he had learned one thing in Seville, than that in such situations you have to suppress your feelings and think rationally. It was really a pity that he'd never been good at that. For a short moment panic overcame him and he snatched the steering wheel slightly. Like Dani and Isco they stopped slightly offside the road, beside him Iker released an audible breath and Sergio took a deep breath as well. The adrenaline slowly gone he could think a bit more clearly. 

" _Mierda_ ", he cursed. "I thought it would be easier and not … like that." He gestured vaguely, Iker beside him only grinned silently and Sergio ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "You did well for the beginning, we'll repeat that a few times", Raúl's voice came from the radio again and Sergio turned wordlessly. He would make it, or he would die. And yes he knew he sounded dramatic.

 

Half an hour later he at least stopped nearer to the road and Sergio decided to book it as success. "Right, now the show-jumping course, then we'll call it a day." Sergio followed Iker's instructions to said show-jumping course, it was a bit smaller and narrower than the race course and he eyed it sceptically. "This comes closest to the course in the city: short straight stretches, a lot of narrow curves and you have to react quickly. Sergio, you start again?" Sergio nodded, forgetting completely that Raúl couldn't see him and Iker rolled his eyes briefly before answering their boss.

"The course is marked clearly and do me a favor Sergio: I really would like to survive this here, okay?" Iker glanced at him briefly, but with a grin on his lips and Sergio only rolled his eyes. He bit on his lower lip to prevent grinning too and concentrated on the traffic light in front of him. It turned green and he accelerated almost immediately. Iker had been right, the course was marked clearly. The adrenaline level rose again and while cutting the next curve he began to grin, he loved this feeling so much. 

Far away he saw the ground shimmering in the sun and he nearly gave a loud groan. Of course it had to be wet. Of course it had to be followed by a curve directly. Sergio's grip on the steering wheel became tighter and he took a deep breath before accelerating slightly and entering the curve maybe quicker than he should; but thanks to the skidding plate and the test on the race course before he knew how his car would react – at least partly. And he knew what to do. 

While Iker threw him a stunned glance and clung to the door handle nearly in panic, Sergio decelerated slightly, just enough to prevent the car from skidding. The vanishing point was the crucial factor. That and exact timing. However he miscalculated a bit; he accelerated too soon and he felt how he understeered a bit. With clenched teeth and all his strength he hold the steering wheel straight, managing somehow to keep on track and accelerated again as soon as he was back on the straight stretch. Not five seconds later he crossed the finish line and couldn't stifle a loud "YES". They barely stood when he heard Iker beside him breathing out loudly, his companion threw him a stunned glance. 

"You are completely insane", he then said dryly, Sergio couldn't stifle a grin. "You could have skidded from the curve, it was wet for fucks sake and you drive like …" Iker ran his hand through his hair enraged, obviously he still couldn't believe it and Sergio's grin remained. "Could, but I haven't ", he then answered calmly. "Aren't you afraid?! I think you're the first person I met who didn't hesitate before a curve." Iker still looked slightly horrified and Sergio laughed softly. He stopped when he felt Iker's angry glance and blushed slightly. 

"Sorry. But no I'm not and I've never been. I really don't know why", he answered and Iker only stared at him stunned before he turned, shaking his head. "I'll suffer for the rest of my life from that", he murmured and Sergio had to grin again. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The words had left his mouth before he could really think about them and he stared at Iker terrified. But the older one only grinned, before grabbing the radio."Maybe", was all he said, Sergio swallowed and tried to get his heartbeat under control. 

"That was something between genius and plain insanity!" Guti's excited voice came from the radio and Iker snorted. "Good to know that you worry about me, José", he grumbled, the blonde Spaniard only laughed. "Oh Ikerito, but you know that you are the most important thing in my life." Raúl cleared his throat loudly and Sergio could almost see Guti's grin. "Well the second most important." "Sergio that - " 

Raúl seemed a bit speechless and Sergio bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry …?" he started hesitatingly, though it sounded more like a question and Raúl sighed. "I – okay, it was good Sergio, fucking good. But someday you'll break your neck, if you go on like this." "Raúl -" "I guess we'll find a way to use your potential without anyone of us dying", Raúl said calmly, Sergio raised his eyebrows surprised. "And how …?" "Don't worry, I've a few ideas already. But now Isco?" Isco drove to the starting line and accelerated as soon as the light turned green. 

Sergio threw a questioning glance at Iker, who only shrugged. Obviously he didn't know either what Raúl could have meant with 'ideas'. Isco was good, though he had problems with the 'water curve' and again he reached the finish 10 seconds after Sergio. "Okay, very good Isco, don't worry about the water, that's what the skidding plate is for." Raúl seemed to be satisfied with their results and Sergio and Isco drove slowly back to the big building. 

"Okay, and now … Dani join José in the Lamborghini, Sergio you'll drive with Iker and Isco you come with me. We'll drive the show-jumping course again, but this time … we drive." Sergio stared at Iker surprised, who only grinned before he got off and went toward his Maserati. Sergio swallowed, then he hurried to follow him. He had never ridden in a Maserati before and he looked around curiously while he buckled up. It was a really nice car and he leaned back slightly in the white leather seat. Iker started the engine and drove toward the starting line, Sergio watched him intently. 

The older looked quite relaxed, one hand lying on the gear shift and Sergio looked back. Behind them was Guti's Lamborghini, after that the black Jaguar and he threw a confused glance at Iker. "Okay, why?" he asked, Iker only smiled slightly before shifting down and looking at the traffic light – it was still red. "So you can see how it should be – someday; and believe me, no one drives better than Guti or Raúl", he then answered calmly, Sergio swallowed hard. He couldn't prevent to get slightly nervous as yet he had seen none of the three – Iker, Guti and Raúl – drive. He only knew that obviously they were fucking good. He threw Iker another glance, he had no idea what to expect. 

In this moment Iker accelerated and Sergio was pushed into his seat. His hand went to the hold on its own and he swallowed hard. Iker beside him looked comparatively calm, he drove with a scary effortlessness and Sergio forced himself to look away. Oddly enough he found Iker incredibly hot right now and he tried to focus on the show-jumping course again. While he had driven rather suicidal, fast and reckless, Iker only drove fast; but it was enough. More than enough and he was good, fucking good. 

They reached the water curve and like Sergio Iker decelerated a bit, but he was still fucking fast. But contrary to him Iker had a perfect timing and knew where the vanishing point was. As soon as he had passed it he accelerated again and Sergio's grip became even tighter. Soon after they reached the finish line and he threw a fascinated glance at Iker. "That … fuck Iker, that was absolutely amazing!" he then exclaimed and Iker bit his bottom lip and grinned slightly. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, it was quite nice. But if you want to learn something you should better watch me, _gitano_ ", Guti's voice came from the radio and Sergio threw a brief glance at the Lamborghini at the starting line. Not a second later Guti started and he watched open-mouthed how the blonde Spaniard took the show-jumping course almost playfully. He was nearly a second faster than Iker and when Guti stopped beside them he grinned. "Impressed?" he asked and his voice had a challenging undertone. Dani beside him grinned too, while Iker only snorted disdainfully. "Pure luck", he grumbled, Guti only laughed before focussing on the last car still standing at the starting line. 

Unconsciously Sergio's excitement came back and he watched curiously, how Raúl slowly drove to the starting line. He was curious to know what about the rumours about him was true – and how good the Spaniard really was. Especially since Guti's Lamborghini had about 750 hp, and the Jaguar as far as Sergio knew only about 575. That Iker had tuned his car he knew since the show-jumping course at latest – no way that car had only 500 hp. 

Raúl accelerated and Sergio watched fascinated how the Jaguar nearly flew through the show-jumping course with a speed that at least bordered on madness. "Holy shit", he murmured, Iker only gave him a smile, but Sergio was way too busy watching Raúl to really notice. He was good, really fucking good. Probably the best driver he'd ever seen. "How does he do it?" he whispered, Iker laughed softly. "He isn't our boss for nothing", he then answered amused. "Years of training, experience and a lot of talent." Raúl drove like Sergio himself: unbelievably fast, and obviously he wasn't afraid of the curves either, however with him everything looked much, much more controlled and Sergio felt nothing but admiration for this man. "Holy shit", he murmured, then Raúl crossed the finish line and he gaped at the time. He had been an entire five seconds faster than Guti. 

"Well done, _querido_ ", Guti's warm voice came from the radio, he heard Raúl laughing softly. "Thank you José. Time to drive back?" "Sounds good, I've something to do", Isco interrupted, Iker sighed loud. "Only because you'll meet Álvaro." "Relax Iker, don't be envious", Isco interrupted, Sergio could almost see his grin. "You're truly a bit tensed these days, you desperately need sex." While Iker looked to Raúl's black Jaguar stunned, Guti started laughing uproariously and Sergio choked on the swig of water, he'd taken from the bottle Iker had handed him. Somehow this sentence seemed to ring a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be really appreciated guys - helps me to stay motivated with uploading and I'd love to know what you think about the story xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or a comment, it's very appreciated x


End file.
